


Following Through

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Can be read on its own, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Negan makes good on an offer to RickAlternate Scene From The Truth Chapter 13





	Following Through

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following request: "Fanfic request where Rick let Negan do what he was "going to do" in the beginning of Chapter 13 of The Truth"

Negan’s eyebrows shot up when he caught sight of the prominent bulge in Rick’s boxers, his grin widening impossibly.

“Je- _sus_ , I didn’t actually think- fuck.” Rick squirmed, humiliated, feeling his face grow hotter under Negan’s gaze. The other man leaned into Rick’s space, so close that he could feel Negan’s thigh brush lightly against his swollen cock, making him suck in a breath.

Negan’s hands wrapped around his hips, breath hot against Rick’s neck as he murmured into his ear, “Fuck, that is so fucking  _hot_. You want me to help you out, Rick? I don’t mind being a little late if it means watching you come all over yourself.” Rick practically choked on his own saliva, the thought of Negan’s hand sliding down the front of his boxers and wrapping around his aching length flooding his mind.

He felt Negan’s thumb dip under the waistband, just enough to brush the skin of his hip. He let out a shaky breath, and Negan’s other hand came up to Rick’s face, his fingers tilting Rick's chin up to that they were face to face. His hazel eyes were dark and searching, tracing over Rick’s face for signs of hesitation.

“You can tell me no, Rick. You know that. Say the word, and I’ll fuck right off.”

Rick held his gaze, nervous but determined. “Maybe I don’t want you to fuck off.” He said a quiet prayer of thanks that his voice was more steady than he felt. With Negan so close, his thumb brushing against overheated skin, his legs were dangerously on the verge of giving out underneath him.

Negan gave him a slow grin, the look on his face equal parts hungry and curious. “Well, Rick. What do you want me to do, then?”

Rick breathed out, the warmth of his breath filling the scant air left between them. “I want you to touch me.”

Negan moved in closer, his hip pressing Rick further into the wall. Negan’s hand dipped lower into Rick’s boxers, long fingers playing with the coarse hair there. His other hand smoothed down Rick’s side, stroking at soft skin. _Teasing him._

“I can do that, baby.” Negan breathed, low and heated into Rick’s ear. His hand suddenly slid out of Rick’s boxers, and Rick had to bite back on a whine of indignant protest before there was a sudden pressure between his legs as Negan cupped him through his boxers, squeezing gently. Rick’s breath left him in a needy exhale, and Negan grinned down at him, continuing to palm him teasingly through the thin fabric, fingers tracing the swollen length of his cock and then rubbing over the head.

“Fuck, Rick. You’re already leaking for me.” Negan purred, thumb rubbing at the growing wet spot on the front of Rick’s boxers. “You want it like this? Up against the wall, coming in your pants like a fucking teenager?”

“T-touch me, Negan,” Rick ground out, trying desperately to keep in the needy sounds threatening to spill past his lips. It was bad enough that Negan had him so open and willing like this. There was no way he was going to give the other man further ammunition to humiliate him with by moaning and whining when he didn’t even have his hand on Rick’s cock yet.

Negan palmed him a little more roughly, pressing in closer. “I think I am touching you, Rick. Is this not what you want?”

_Fucking asshole._

“You know what I want, Negan.” Rick growled.

“I don’t think I do, Rick. You said you wanted me to touch you, and I’m fucking doing that. Maybe you need to be a little more specific?” Rick’s eyes flashed with frustration, meeting Negan’s in a smoldering glare. The taller man’s tongue was between his teeth, eyes heavy lidded as they roamed over Rick. Rick was sure he wanted him to beg: to plead with him to touch him just right, to get him off.

_Fuck that._

Rick’s hand closed around Negan’s wrist, stilling him, and Negan looked confused for a single blissful moment before Rick guided his hand forcefully back into his boxers, wrapping the other man’s hand around his aching length.

“Fucking get me off, Negan. You’ve been talking a lot of shit the past couple months, let’s see if you live up to the hype.”

Negan’s eyes lit up with an intensity that momentarily had Rick wondering if he’d fucked up by issuing such a challenge, but that thought almost immediately skittered from his mind when Negan’s fingers curled around his cock, giving it long, firm strokes. Rick keened, burying his face in the crook of Negan’s neck, his hands flying up to grasp at Negan’s bare shoulders. He could feel the heat of his breath fogging against Negan’s skin as the taller man pressed him into the wall and stroked him. Negan’s hand released him for a moment to find the waistband of Rick’s boxers, shoving them down his legs and leaving Rick naked from the waist down. Negan leaned back, resting his forehead against Rick’s overheated one to look down between their bodies.

“Fuck, Rick. You really fucking want it, don’t you? You’re so fucking hard for me right now.”

And then Rick found himself being spun around, and he instinctively reached out, flattening his hands against the wall. One of Negan’s arms circled his chest, pulling him in so that they were flush against each other. Rick couldn’t hold back the small noise that escaped his lips when he felt Negan’s hard cock pressed against him through the thin material of the other man’s boxers. His breathing hitched in his throat as Negan rocked against the curve of his bare ass, his free hand sliding down to wrap around Rick’s cock again. “Is this alright, Rick?” Negan purred into his ear, his voice subtly shaky. Rick was gone, his mind lost in a hazy wash of pleasure, and he nodded frantically.

“Yes, god, _yes_.”

That was all the permission Negan needed to continue. His chin was hooked over Rick’s shoulder, the side of his face pressed against Rick’s, and he lifted one hand to Rick’s mouth, not needing to say anything to get Rick to do what he wanted. Rick spat into his palm, and then Negan closed his hand over Rick’s cock again, stroking and sliding, and Rick groaned, his legs spreading further apart. Negan huffed against him, rocking his hips into Rick’s backside, grinding their bodies together. Rick felt Negan’s fingers teasing the wet slit of his cock, then dropping further down between his thighs to cup his balls, rolling them gently in his hand. A single wet finger brushed the sensitive skin below them, and Rick pushed his hips back into Negan, desperate and wanting.

Negan’s finger slid back further, teasing Rick’s entrance, and Rick’s eyes flew wide, his mouth falling open on a surprised moan. Negan traced the rim for a moment before his hand came back up to Rick’s cock, stroking him more insistently, and Rick felt the familiar flames of arousal licking at him, heat pooling in his belly while Negan panted warm and wet against his neck. His legs shook and he shuddered against Negan, hips bucking forward into the slick heat of the taller man’s hand, and then he was crying out, shaking and shuddering apart in Negan’s fingers. He felt Negan go stiff behind him as he came, dimly aware through the fog of his orgasm that Negan was groaning out a throaty sound and tightening his arm around Rick’s middle as they moved against each other.

Rick’s legs felt weak and unsteady underneath him, and he was thankful for Negan’s strong arm locked around him, holding his trembling body upright. When he started coming down from his high, he could feel the damp evidence of Negan’s own orgasm against his back, and he shuddered, the feeling much more pleasant and arousing than he’d anticipated.

Negan’s forehead was resting between Rick’s shoulder blades, and it took the taller man a minute to find his words.

“So, Rick. Did it live up to the hype?”

Rick let out a weak, wrecked laugh, one hand coming up to cover Negan’s where it rested on his waist.

“It wasn’t bad.”


End file.
